Rescued
by wanderingxscribe
Summary: Universe Alteration in which Freed is a merman who is rescued by Laxus, Evergreen, and Bixlow. Brought to Fairy Tail, he develops feelings for Laxus that the Dragon-slayer isn't sure what to do about. How this ends is anyone's guess especially Freed and Laxus's. *Yaoi Warning*
1. Part One

_Rescued -Part One- *Yaoi Warning*_

 _Disclaimer: I own the plot._

 _Author's note: Request from crayonsarejustice who wanted an AU where Freed was a merman and he gets rescued. I couldn't resist and didn't realize how much I needed this until I started it. And of course it'll be multi-chaptered…and all over the place. And I apologize. I have a list of things in the works that need to be updated and I'm about to just work on a schedule of what I want to get posted and updated at some point because I'm horrible at it (and I'm sorry to my so-patient anons. I have all my requests in various stages of working on. Inspiration just comes and goes in spurts I'm afraid). So, this is my spin involving mer-folk so there are things about them that aren't I guess "typical" as with other stories. So…it's okay if you don't like my versions. I promise not to be too upset. I just do. Words in ' ' as opposed to " " are telepathy (yes, my merfolk are telepaths…and can talk to aquatic life…amongst other interesting things that I'll let you discover. Oh…and it's eventually Fraxus (surprise, surprise). So…onwards dear readers…_

 _Part One_

He wasn't about to come out for THEIR pleasure. Remaining in the dark portion of the prison he'd found some measure of peace in, he attempts to get some sleep while wondering why humans had to be so damn inconsiderate. A moment later, a low level currant has him jerking and hissing through clenched teeth. Obviously, someone wasn't pleased at his refusal to play their game. A few more repetitions and he finally slips from his spot and surfaces glaring up at the bastard who'd managed to capture him. "Not good at listening are you?"

His blue eyes narrow beneath long green hair and he returns with a single gesture which just earns him being zapped again thanks to the collar around his throat and he grits his teeth. He'd enjoy drowning this one if he ever was stupid enough to get close. "You're going to learn to behave one way or another."

'I'm not here for YOUR amusement,' he sends scathingly, 'Let me GO!'

The male laughs. "Fat chance, merman."

'You will die for this, I promise you.'

"Yeah, you keep telling me that and yet you're still stuck in a fishbowl. Isn't that something."

Freed hisses before abruptly going back under. Let the asshole shock him until he was unconscious, he had no intent of playing this game. Humans were the worst kind of busybodies and their need for fame, glory, or sadistic amusement just made him hate them even MORE. Mages especially. They thought they were entitled to whatever they wanted just because they could use magic. What use they were was beyond Freed except as destructive idiots who didn't know the first thing about actually protecting what mattered.

 _*~*~*~*POV Skip*~*~*~**~*~_

"It's an aquarium. What in the WORLD could be causing such a goddamn uproar?"

"You heard the Master, he wants it checked out," Evergreen retorts before sighing softly, "You could be less "rawr" about it, Laxus."

The blond glares at her. "Seriously? We're asked to check out a fishtank and you're asking me to ENJOY this?!"

"Look, it's a request so we take it. According to the Master there have been a lot of complaints about cruelty and whatnot."

"So how is this OUR problem? Why don't they talk to the authorities?"

"Because the owner IS a mage. Honestly, don't you READ the damn job descriptions?!"

"No, I leave it to you," Laxus mutters, "So we're breaking into a closed aquarium because someone wants to complain about cruelty? THIS is what I got S-Class for?!"

Evergreen stares at the third member of their group with a look that clearly begged HIS help. Bixlow sighs softly. "Laxus, your grandfather senses that something is up. Would you please trust his judgment?"

Laxus glowers and stares at the silent building before them. "Fine. Whatever. Let's go take a look and then get out of here. Getting arrested is NOT how I want this to go."

Both merely nod satisfied that their leader was at least calm enough that they didn't have to worry about massive amounts of destruction. Now if they could get through what really DID seem like a waste of their time and energy, it would be so much better. However, no one in the Guild of Fairy Tail refused a command by Master Makarov Dreyar. Not even his highly rebellious grandson.

Getting in isn't a problem and they find themselves inside a large indoor aquarium. "Well, gee, there's a lot of fish," Laxus mutters dryly. Evergreen and Bixlow are pretty sure this is going to be a VERY long night.

'Danger.'

'Strangers are here.'

'Magic wielders.'

Freed's blue eyes slowly blink open at the undercurrents of fear he senses from the fish. So there were tresspassers? Honestly, what did he care about that? If the moron who ran this got himself into trouble maybe then he'd get out of here. He tries not to think about the fact that the alternative was that he starved in that tank unable to escape thanks to the damn collar he wore.

Slowly, he slides from what had become his refuge and he slides to the surface. Whoever they were were fast approaching this area so he slides into tall reeds and waits to see. A moment later, a group of three walk in. "Seriously, I think the old man is losing his touch," comes the annoyed tone from a striking blond.

"You know better than to question the master," the only female argues, "Besides, places like this…really bug me."

The blond sighs. "Look it's an aquarium. It holds fish. I don't understand what…" Freed is pretty sure the trailing off is due to him noticing the stand that told the viewer what to find in the particular rooms.

"Laxus?" the other male asks.

Freed watches him walk up to the podium before slowly staring back at his two companions. "Let me ask you something," he says quietly, "What's the going tale on merpeople?"

"Mer…" The girl's eyes widen behind her glasses, "PLEASE don't tell me that there is one HERE."

"A merman if this is to be believed," the blond retorts.

Freed watches the spiky haired male groan softly before muttering, "That's ALL that is needed. Is this guy THAT much of an idiot?!"

"It could be a hoax." The female again. "I mean…is someone really stupid enough to capture one? I mean seriously?"

"Guess we're going to find out," the blond answers before Freed watches his gaze land on the water, "It's against magical law to wrongfully imprison other races…ESPECIALLY that one. They're testy enough as it is. You do NOT want to piss them off. Drowning will be the best thing you can hope for in that case."

"There's no way we're going to find out if it's true considering that it's dark in here and we cannot risk turning on lights and LOOKING for him."

He'd merely watch them walk the length of the area before the blond's head would turn. "We've got company approaching. We'll have to come back later."

Freed watches them leave and sighs softly. What did it matter? It wasn't like being rescued would do much considering what had landed him in this mess in the first place. He tries not to think about that and slips back under the water as the first light beam sweeps over the enclosement. He slips back down to his hiding spot and curls up. It would probably be easier if he just resigned himself to playing the part of amusement for this idiot. At least…at least it was somewhere to stay. As sad as that was…it was what he was left with.

Pain is what rouses him and forces him to surface gritting his teeth as he stares up at the male responsible for this entire mess. "You any more willing to concede?"

'You know that I'm not some animal for you to show-off don't you?' he replies annoyedly, 'I was sleeping.'

"The aquarium opens in THREE days. You will be compliant by then or you'll be wishing I let you die."

Freed glares at the male. 'I'm not grateful to you. I will NEVER be grateful to you!' Of course his retort ends up with him gripping the collar hissing and jerking violently.

"You might want to rethink that, were I you."

If he needed a reminder of how despicable these creatures were…well, he had it. Honestly, they were ridiculously petty and violent. It was no wonder dragons hated them and spent so much effort trying to wipe them out. They were an utter useless race though the way they were going; they'd destroy each other before long. Then maybe things would be quiet. 'Go spout nonsense to someone who has time for it,' he retorts scathingly before vanishing from sight this time being in a foul enough mood to actually cause a scene spraying water into the male's face as he dives down into the depths of the tank. The bastard deserved it. Freed had enough of sadistic machinations for a few lifetimes.

When no pain follows, he figures the other had other matters to attend to, and he curls back up wishing the other had left him for dead on that beach instead of collaring him and bringing him HERE to be put on display. Freed hadn't particularly LIKED the "charitable" act. Gentle nudging reminds him that he wasn't quite alone in the tank and he reaches out before gently brushing his fingers along the dolphin's nose. 'Ignorant. The race is completely ignorant…and selfish…and greedy.'

'Not all of them.'

Freed snorts. 'Everyone has an ulterior motive.'

'For one so young…You sure are jaded.'

'I'm stuck in a glass cage by a race that can't even keep from quarreling with each other and who abuse magic for their own selfish desires. Things do not get much more unpleasant than this.'

'How did he manage to…acquire you?'

Freed swallows and looks away. 'I…was cast out…and got attacked.'

'Something bad happened, I presume?'

Freed laughs bitterly. 'An…arranged marriage with another mer-clan that I refused to have anything to do with.'

'And you were cast-out?'

'Yes,' he answers, 'but then I've a history of "actions unbecoming" where my family is concerned and this was apparently the last straw.'

'Kind of the rebel?'

Freed finds himself chuckling darkly. 'Oh, I would think so…considering I have a very distinct intolerance for the fairer sex.'

'You were to marry a female and you weren't interested.'

'Not at all. Now, her BROTHER might have been another story…but that's rather taboo…so…I ended up thrown out after a nasty altercation and didn't notice the sharks…'

'I'm sorry, young one.'

'So am I…but it is what it is. So now I'm stuck here with a stupid human with nothing better to do than bother others.'

'You deserve better.'

'Not everyone gets what they deserve.'

Night falls…and with it comes the return of those mages. Freed slips back up into the reeds and watches them. A moment later, the blond extends his hand and a ball of lightning flares outwards lighting the area up. "Laxus, be careful," the female cautions.

"Bixlow put the guards to sleep," Laxus replies quietly, "We have time."

A moment later, Freed blinks as the light washes over the reeds. He sinks down knowing that his coloring would hide him though he was becoming far too curious about THESE particular mages. It wasn't healthy…or smart. 'Curious about the visitors?'

'I can't help it.'

'Maybe you should say hello. The blond one in particular is quite fetching.'

Freed scowls. 'I don't know what you're talking about.' Hearing the dolphin snicker doesn't help his state of mind at the moment. 'They need to leave…and leave well enough alone.'

'Leave well enough alone? They're here to help you.'

'Right…Help me WHERE?'

'Not here.'

Freed watches the group stare at the water. 'I don't care. I'm pretty sure I know what drives them. All humans are the same.'

'You are far too young to be that jaded.'

Maybe he was…but paranoia had kept their race alive long enough. As much as curiosity made him want to reach out and see what they wanted, fear and ingrained suspicions mixed with his own anger and misgivings about this race keeps him far beneath the water. Maybe they'd leave and wouldn't come back.

 _*~*~*~*Time Skip*~*~*~**~*~_

"The sea is a violent, cruel place."

Listening to the man was grating on Freed's nerves. He'd been trying to ignore the blathering he was doing. Opening day was a pain in the ass and here it was nightfall and the male was having some midnight showcase that was making Freed antsy and unhappy. Tomorrow would be the day he'd be expected to make an appearance and he wasn't exactly thrilled with that thought. However, he could see what was going on though the people on the other side couldn't see this tank or him. 'Stupid creatures,' he thinks, 'Useless, stupid…' His thoughts derail at the sight of the dolphin herded into the tank the man was standing by. Something twists in Freed and he moves to the glass pressing his palms against it.

"The most important lesson to remember…is just how unforgiving the oceans can be," the male says and as Freed watches, another door opens. The darting forms have him banging on the glass knowing that no one could hear him.

'NO!' he cries out, 'No…DON'T!' No one could hear him with all the wards put up and he watches horrified at what happens hating the sight of those spectors cheering on the carnage. Angry bitter tears form and spill as he pounds uselessly on the glass. 'M-monster…you fucking…monster…' He sinks to the bottom of the tank shaking and crying bitterly unable to help someone who'd become a friend during his captivity.

He's not sure how long he stays down there before the collar activates and pain vibrates along him forcing him the surface. Shaking, he stares up at the male. "Do I need to have a repetition of this or will you behave yourself?"

Freed freezes staring at him unable for a moment to understand what he was saying and then a wave of guilt and grief rolls through him. 'Y-you…killed her because of me…'

"You do catch on fast. So…how many more times will this have to happen?"

He shakes his head. 'N-none. I…I'll do as you say.' Oh yes, these creatures were despicable. BEYOND despicable.

"I'm glad to hear that."

Freed wished the bastard to the lowest pits of hell for this act of heartless cruelty. The petty, vile man deserved it and more for what he'd done to an innocent. However, being left alone he finds his thoughts starting to condemn HIM for letting it get to this point. He should have just done as he was asked; played their stupid game. Then this might have been avoided. Grief and now guilt-ridden, he slips back down into the dark and curls up again. Honestly, what was the point in fighting when these people would resort to such tactics as hurting the innocent to get their way? 'Why fate favors these monsters is beyond me,' he thinks miserably, 'Whatever did anyone see in granting them the use of magic?'

It's an uneasy sleep that he's roused from. Looking up, he realizes that the room is lit up again. Slowly, he moves towards the surface wondering what this was about. Surely those mages weren't back AGAIN were they? He slides up in the reeds and stares at the walkway. And there they were. "That was disgusting, you know."

"Could we not talk about it?" the female demands glowering at the red-eyed one, "I mean…seriously let's not talk about how unnecessary that was."

"Hush, you two," the blond interrupts.

"You have to admit that it was unnecessary, Laxus."

"Of course it was unnecessary," the blond replies, "Ever, could you just leave it alone. We need to find our finned friend before tomorrow rolls around and this place is crawling with unsavory people."

"I can't believe they're doing this out in the open like this. It's against the law to entrap mer-folk like this. They could be imprisoned."

"Yeah, well how many people tonight do you think complained about watching a dolphin get ripped apart by sharks? You can clearly see the answer since we're here and this place ISN'T crawling with inspectors."

Evergreen sighs. "I still doubt that we're just going to find him. I mean…I'd seriously not like people at this point."

"He has a right not to," the blond replies, "but what HE needs to realize is that the benefactor of this place specializes in killing magical creatures and using what he can for spells and whatnot."

Freed stills. So, that was the plan then? Sell him to someone to butcher. Really, was he supposed to feel anything but contempt for these creatures? His anger fills him again and he really finds himself sick and tired of these people as a whole. And then the blond starts talking again. "Evergreen, Bixlow, you see those four buckets? Grab them and fill them. Now."

"Laxus…"

"Do as I say," the blond commands. Freed is definitely sure something was up but he isn't granted time to figure that out as once the buckets are filled and out of the water, the others magic floods it and he's unconscious.

"Laxus, what the hell was THAT f…" He doesn't even wait for Bixlow to finish before he's in the water heading for the form that floats to the surface. He slides his arms around the human torso and comes to the side.

"Guess what," he says calmly, "There's a merman in the tank."

"Seriously, that isn't going to make him any less resentful," Evergreen retorts.

"I don't care. We need to get him back to the hotel and into the tub. Ever, head back and get to filling it. Bixlow, take him back there and keep him wet."

"What are you doing?" Bixlow asks.

Laxus stares down at the male having already noticed the collar. "I have a key to find. I'll meet up with you guys soon enough. Just get him back to the hotel and keep him wet, Bixlow." He waits for Evergreen to take off and Bixlow to get his puppets able to cart the male he was holding.

"Be careful," Bixlow says as he gathers Freed out of the water and sets him there before grabbing the buckets.

"Will do. GO!"

It was a small space to which he'd wake up to. Blue eyes blink open and he'd find himself in a bathtub. 'They took me from the aquarium…'

"You're awake."

He slowly stares up and finds himself gazing at the blond seated by the tub watching him. 'You…zapped me!' he accuses.

It makes the male chuckle. "Yeah well, I didn't think I had much of a choice. You were in some pretty nasty trouble."

'There was no reason to electrocute me!'

"It got you to where I could find you. Be offended all you want but at least this way you don't end up sushi."

It was hard to be angry when he could tell the other WAS just trying to help. 'Whatever. Now what are you going to do with me?'

"We're bringing you back to the Guild we belong to until my grandfather who is master there can figure that out."

'Sure I'm not going to end up sushi THERE?'

"You might want to watch out for this blue, winged cat named Happy but other than that…No."

Freed snorts softly before he brings his hands up and touches along his throat. 'The…collar…'

"Yeah, I figured it would be nice to get it off of you…and makes traveling a little easier when you don't have fins."

'Did some research?'

"One of my teammates did. They're a little better about that then I am."

Freed glances at him a moment. "Thank you," he finally says aloud, "I…appreciate the help." He didn't like being beholden to anyone and certainly NOT some human but it was the polite thing to do.

"You're welcome. I'm Laxus. Laxus Dreyar."

He gazes at him a moment before replying, "My name is Freed."

"Nice to meet you, Freed."

"I'm not sure meeting you is the same."

Laxus chuckles. "You can make up your mind about that on your own."

He closes his eyes a moment. "So…what's…in this for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why come to the aquarium?"

"A friend of my grandfather's was sure something was going on out here so he asked us to look into it."

"Just like that?"

"Sometimes it's all it takes."

Freed snorts. "I have a hard time believing you do things out of some need for justice."

"So there is sometimes a payment that comes with helping others deal with their issues. But it's an exchange and helps with living expenses."

"Greed is still the same no matter what it's cloaked behind."

"This has nothing to do with that," Laxus replies calmly, "but I can't blame you for jumping to some pretty awful conclusions. You look like you haven't had a stellar time."

Freed opens an eye. "You be stuck in a glass box with no way out dealing with a collar that SHOCKS you if you don't do as you are told and talk to me about a NOT stellar time."

"Yeah, you do not like people."

"I don't like anyone at the moment which includes myself. Now, are we leaving soon?"

"Not for a few hours."

"Then go away and let me sleep. I'm tired and you make for horrible company."

Laxus slowly rises before chuckling. "Sure thing, Freed. Get some rest. It'll work out. It always does…at least that's what my grandfather likes to believe."

"Your grandfather is either an optimist or a fool."

Laxus glances at him before murmuring, "I'll let YOU decide when you meet him."

Freed slowly turns on his side making sure not to splash the water out of the tub. "Whatever. Nosy human." He gets a soft chuckle in return before the door closes with a soft click. Letting his eyes slowly drift shut, he had to wonder why he thought that things were only going to get more interesting and crazy and not LESS.

****TBC****


	2. Part Two

_Rescued -Part Two- *Yaoi Warning*_

 _Disclaimer: *See Part one*_

 _Author's note: And the plot…continues. Warnings for this include a bit of mischief on Freed's part, some use of enthrallment (a trick merfolk have), and a kiss that could be considered forced._

 _Part Two_

Trains…sucked. That is what Freed gets from his ride to Magnolia City. Between the bouncing, jostling, and loud people, his head hurt and he felt dizzy and a little ill. Though, the fact that the blond, Laxus, didn't seem to be doing too much better was a bit of a relief. Finally, the station is arrived at and the group disembarks. Freed staggers still a bit unsteady with walking. Wearing clothes was something else he wasn't used to and he didn't really LIKE the feel of the material against his skin. "How far is your Guild?" he asks.

"Not far…and I guess it's a good thing the old man put a pool in it," Laxus comments.

"There's a pool IN your Guild Hall?"

"Yep," the blond answers, "Come on before you start getting sick from being out of water too long."

He stumbles along trying not to make an idiot of himself though he was pretty sure that he DID look ridiculous. At least by HIS standards he looked a sight. Finally, he's tugged into a large building only to find a state of loud revelry that had him wincing. "Ignore the idiots. They're well idiots." Freed grimaces and stays by his side as he takes him around ignoring the curious looks and questions. He brings him to the steps of the pool. "In with you," Laxus tells him. He doesn't have to be told twice and is not only out of the clothes but changed by before anything can be noticed.

"HE'S…"

"This is Freed," Laxus says as he surfaces by the deep end of the pool, "We took him from that aquarium."

"They had him at the aquarium?" a small, older male demands.

"Yep, so I figured he would be safer HERE until things could be figured out."

The male glances at him before giving a warm smile that eases something in the green-haired male. "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Freed. I'm Makarov Dreyar; the master here and this brat's grandfather. I do hope he was polite."

"Oh, he was the perfect gentleman…after knocking me unconscious in the water."

Laxus scowls. "I didn't HAVE time to FISH for you!"

"It was STILL rude!"

"I apologized for that!"

"You NEED to learn how to handle others in a less BARBARIC way!"

"Typical Laxus," a white-blond female chuckles from the bar, "He certainly DOES know how to charm others."

Laxus scowls. "I didn't ask to pick up a merman from an aquarium."

"I didn't realize he'd be stupid enough to go to those lengths. Mer-folk are NOT forgiving of their own being taken."

"I wasn't," Freed says quietly, "I was found by him after being cast out. I don't…have anywhere to return to. I almost got eaten by sharks if it wasn't for him." He hated that fact most of all; that he HAD to be helped by some crazy, sadistic, and highly untolerable psychopath.

"He's still scum," Laxus retorts, "Helping you should have been his first reaction not finding out how much profit he could make from SELLING you as merchandise."

Freed sighs before snorting. "It's not like I don't come to expect that from mages."

"Hey! Do not lump us all in the same category! That's highly unfair!"

Freed smirks and looks at him while drawing his fingers through his long hair. "Did I hit a nerve, Laxus?"

"Do I need to zap you again?!"

Freed's lips curve before he slowly moves to the side were the male was standing and stares up at him intently unblinking. A moment later, he'd beckon and watch the other lean close to him. Looking positively amused, he leans the rest of the way and kisses him hard on the mouth before releasing him from the charm and withdrawing leaving the other red and sputtering. "I wouldn't use your magics on me were I you," he tells him amusedly, "because I have my own."

"Y-you just KISSED me!"

"Yes, I did."

The entire hall bursts into laughter which apparently does NOT please the blond who stalks off muttering something probably uncomplimentary. "You shouldn't have done that," Makarov murmurs.

"No…perhaps not," he agrees before snorting softly, "I can only charm MALES…and yet they didn't see my refusal to marry a mermaid coming…"

"Is that what got you banished?"

"Amongst a long list of failings," he replies quietly, "I've a knack for disappointing my family members in some way or another. That refusal and admission of what was, at least to MY father, a taboo subject got me banished. Nicely done by a prince, right?"

"You're…"

Freed laughs bitterly. "I was. At least I wasn't the Crown Prince. I doubt my father would have survived the shame of his heir doing half of what I managed."

"I am sorry, Freed."

He shrugs. "The truth is what it is. I tended to be way too soft for his liking. To hear my brothers, I should have been born female. They might have a point but…" There would be another shrug. "I am who I am."

"There's nothing wrong with that, you know."

Freed smiles. "Just as long as I don't entice your grandson in that manner?"

"Please do not do that to him," Makarov groans softly, "Laxus…has enough of a problem in that direction."

"Ah, he's homophobic…pity that. He's such…a handsome thing."

"Don't let HIM hear you say that."

Freed goes back to combing his long hair with his fingers. "Of course not," he murmurs after a moment, "He's got his reputation to uphold, am I right? Can't be seen as weak enough to like someone of the same gender. Oh HEAVEN'S no, that would just be AWFUL."

Makarov chuckles. "Your family has the same ideals as my son, I see. Which is a shame that Laxus learned that from him."

"Oh, it is. Though I could always…"

"You will not bespell him, Freed."

"No, that I won't do. I apologize that I did it at all, it was petty of me. But it's a matter of protesting too much, I think, in his case."

"Laxus is temperamental enough with being a Dragon Slayer. Tread carefully with him."

Freed smiles. "Ah, so that's what it is…Motion sickness. The poor thing."

"You seem to know a lot for…Ummm…"

He looks at the speaker before murmuring, "Just because we live in the water doesn't mean we are ignorant of what goes on. We can take human form for hours and not all of us are content with actually BEING in the oceans of Earthland. As long as there is a water source in a place, we'll be fine."

"You were using telepathy…when you woke up?" Evergreen asks letting him know he'd been broadcasting a bit.

"Yes, we can communicate telepathically or verbally. Telepathy works in the water obviously and works well with aquatic life."

"You talk to fish."

"Yes, I talk to fish…is that really all that surprising?" he demands waving his tail, "I mean SERIOUSLY?!"

"You know what, tiptoe around this all you want," a male comments, "Here's a question I KNOW everyone is dying to know; when you all have sex…HOW do you do it?"

The choked sounds and groans tell Freed they were trying to be a little more subtle but personally, he liked the brash attitude. Gazing at the speaker and noting the red, slit eyes tells him it was another Dragon Slayer. Dragons were kind of to the point as it were. "Well, considering that it would be highly embarrassing to just have things hanging out, they stay HIDDEN until use is desired. Unless of course we feel like doing it YOUR way and then…well, I think YOU know how intercouse with your species works am I right?"

"Gajeel, please no more impolite questions," Makarov says in an exasperated tone.

"At least he asks what's on his mind," Freed remarks.

"Which is not always a good thing," Makarov mutters.

"Well, now if he asked me to SHOW off then I might take offense to that."

"I would hope so."

"Though I can't say the same for your grandson."

"FREED!"

The green-haired male grins cheekily and goes back to grooming his hair satisfied by the chaos caused. Never let it be said that he didn't like to stir up trouble. After all, merfolk were known to be mischeivous. And he was certainly no exception to the rule.

It's not long before the door opens and a group enters. Freed almost counts down to hearing, "Why is there a half fish person in the pool?"

"Natsu, he's a merman," Gajeel retorts, "This is Freed."

"Merman?"

Freed glances at the speaker and remembering the warning given says curtly, "I will WARN you ONCE, flying furball, if you try to BITE me I will END you. I am NOT on the menu and I will NOT be on the menu and you would do WELL to remember it."

"He's MEAN!"

Gajeel snorts. "He kissed Laxus."

"He did…What?"

Gajeel smirks. "He enthralled him and kissed him. You shoulda seen his face, Salamander. It was priceless."

The pink haired male groans. "Why do I always miss the GOOD stuff?"

Gaeel smirks. "'Cause you're just lame like that, Salamander."

"GAJEEL!"

Freed snorts softly. "Yeah, Dragon Slayers…definitely can't miss you all."

"You really kissed Laxus?"

He stares at the fluttering blue cat. "Yes, I did. He DID zap me. I owed him. He's just lucky I didn't make him strip on top of everything else."

"Oh god, PLEASE never do that!" Gajeel groans, "There is NO way anyone of us wants to see Sparky in his birthday suit."

Freed smirks wickedly. "Afraid you don't…measure up?"

Gajeel's eyes narrow. "Watch your mouth, Fishy."

That makes Freed chuckle. "How very…creative of you. I'm sure that took a few of your remaining brain cells to come up with."

A moment later, he finds himself staring at a metallic blade at his throat. "You WANT to end up sushi?"

He gazes up at him, his eyes shimmering. "You don't want to do that," he croons softly, "I know you don't. Why don't you put that away, Gajeel. There's no need for it." As he watches it retracts. "You have my apologies…that was rude of me."

The other blinks a moment. "You just…"

"At least I didn't kiss you," he answers.

"Wait…I thought merMAIDS charmed males," Natsu says looking at him confused.

Freed chuckles. "You're right they do," he murmurs, "I can…because it's my sexual preference. It's not to say I cannot charm women…I just don't like to and mostly I don't NEED to because they take things far better than their masculine counterparts apparently. Testosterone makes you all a bunch of raving lunatics. You're nice to look at, don't get me wrong…but honestly, someone needs to keep your damn mouths occupied because you sound like idiots."

"Yeah, you are NOT a friendly merman are you?"

Freed rolls his eyes. "I'm cranky; I've been stuck in a tank for almost a month, I got electrocuted by your blond Dragon Slayer, and I genuinely THINK mages are a waste of good talent because you're, for the most part, a bunch of raving lunatics who wouldn't understand using your magics for GOOD rather than EVIL."

He misses the looks shared but definitely hears, "You really have met a bunch of crappy people haven't you?"

Looking at Gajeel, he retorts, "Your point is WHAT exactly?"

Gajeel stares at him before murmuring, "Why don't you stay here a while and then you tell ME."

"Here? Because dealing with a bunch of rowdy humans is what I call a good time. Yeah…Uh…No. Personally, I'd like to find the nearest LARGE body of water and NOT have to deal with you all. SOME mer-folk can't take being in the ocean. I can't take being around land." No matter how nice the blond looked…and he was REALLY nice.

"Give it a few days," Gajeel says, "Learn a little bit. Then we'll get you where you want to go. I promise. One week. That's all I'm askin'. One week to prove to you that you're a little biased."

Freed looks at him a moment gauging whether or not this was a trick of some sort. "Why does it matter so much to you?"

"'Cause I don't like the thought of you going anywhere with the thought that we're all a bunch of assholes. We're not. But experience they say is the best teacher. So I'm asking you just for a week, Freed."

"Doubt it'll change my mind…but alright. One week it is." Honestly, just how much could his opinion change in a mere seven days?

****TBC****


	3. Part Three

_Rescued -Part Three- *Yaoi Warning*_

 _Disclaimer: *See Part One*_

 _Author's note: Warnings include: Nudity, mentions of past violence and death, and a rather irritable Laxus who tends to say things he probably doesn't mean._

 _Part Three_

"So, I hear you have a new boyfriend."

Laxus gives Natsu a look that could have frozen even Gray. "That PEST certainly is NOT in anyway affiliated with ME!"

Natsu grins. "He seems to like you well enough."

Fingers clenching tightly, he forces through clenched teeth, "What. Do. You. Want?!"

"So…did you like kissing him?"

He was going to go to the Guild Hall and strangle the damned nuisance. Between Natsu and the other members of his team snickering and teasing him he was NEVER going to live this down. "Natsu Dragneel," he grounds out, "I do NOT like guys."

"Well, he's a merman…so thats not exactly…"

"NATSU!"

He'd almost found a comfortable position to sleep in once the guild was empty and almost drifts off when the doors are yanked open. Blue eyes open and he's soon staring up at a very UNTHRILLED blond. "You look a little irritable. Maybe you should rest." Watching the male crack his knuckles has him immediately tensing. "H-hey now…You started this…"

It earns him a fanged grin before the other would reply, "Something for you to figure out quickly; I also FINISH it, too."

The green-haired male snorts softly. "You come off as a very aggressive thing, you know. Might want to be careful. Someone might take you for rabid."

Laxus scowls at the other irritated with his snide commentary. "You do really know how to be an ungrateful brat, you know."

Freed snorts. "One kiss is not going to kill you, Laxus. Besides, whoever gave you that complex is a moron. I'd say it to his face but I have a suspicion that he's no longer near this guild which should tell YOU something. Look, I admit it was probably childish of me to mess with you in such a way."

"You NEED to keep your body parts to yourself and away from me," the other snaps irritably, "Because I will NOT be kind in the future if you do that again."

Freed sighs softly. "Of course. As is your right to impose such restrictions. And I'll honor them. Not that it matters because in seven days I'm going to be gone anyway. You shouldn't worry so much. You know if you relaxed a little and had some fun maybe you wouldn't be so…what was the word your female companion used…oh yes "rawr" all the time."

Laxus scowls at him. "Just leave me alone would you? I don't have the patience to deal with my idiot guild mates making jokes about my sexuality."

"Of course. After all, I owe you a debt, do I not. You did rescue me."

Of course Laxus could tell he was over-reacting to a simple kiss but he wasn't about to say that to the male in the pool and storms for the door. Freed watches him go smiling sadly and shaking his head. The week's end couldn't come soon enough. Pity he had to be honor-bound or he might be gone by morning. 'You have yourself to blame,' he thinks, 'You shouldn't have done it…though…' His mouth curves at the edges, 'He's got a very nice mouth.' Now awake, he slowly goes back and forth the length of the pool to try and wear off some pent-up aggravation. It had been a long month.

When that doesn't help, he slips from the pool and slowly pads across the floor deciding to take a look around the now empty guild hall ignoring his naked state. No one was there to be offended by him. His wanderings bring him to the study and he finds himself enraptured by the books. If there was one weakness of his, one reason that he left the solitude and safety of the sea…it was to read. If nothing else, humans were amazing story tellers.

Finding a particularly desirable selection, he goes and finding a large unused plastic tub fills it with water and brings it into the study. He would sit at the edge of the pool and read but there was a chance the book could end up IN the pool and he didn't want that. So instead, he ends up reading with his feet in the tub. It would be here that he'd fall asleep with the book set safely on the table next to the chair.

"Uhh, Master," Levy says quietly as the others were still a bit startled at the disappearance of their "guest".

"Levy?"

"He's…not gone," she says feeling her face heat up, "He's…umm…in the study…asleep." And way too naked for her to be comfortable with but that really wasn't HIS fault.

Makarov looks at her before covering his mouth and laughing softly. "I think we're gonna need to get that boy a pair of pants if he feels the need to go traipsing about the Hall. Is he alright?"

"There's a tub of water in front of the chair," she answers, "So, I would surmise he wasn't taking chances."

He turns. "Gajeel, would you mind going and collecting Freed and putting him back in the pool?"

Gajeel snorts softly. "Yeah, I got him. We WOULD end up with the merman with a proclivity for reading wouldn't we?"

"Just go and collect him as I'm sure Levy would like to be able to utilize the study without having to handle a naked male in there."

Soon, Gajeel has him back in the pool which would have his eyes blinking open sleepily. "Morning, sleepy-head," he greets with a grin, "Tryin' ta horrify the women-folk by being found nude around here?"

Freed's face goes scarlet. "I…didn't mean…"

Gajeel laughs. "Yeah, I know. Relax. Levy's just…easily embarrassed by nudity that's all."

He easily notes which one it HAS to be as she was still looking absolutely embarrassed. "You have my apologies, Levy."

Flushing, she'd slowly walk over. "N-no…I…shouldn't have freaked out quite so much." She gives a weak smile. "The book you were reading…is one of my favorites."

"Mine as well," he admits with a smile, "It's one of my weaknesses as it were; literature."

"Oh?"

Freed smiles. "I rescued a sailor one year…just one of the many things I did to anger them. He was thrown overboard during a storm and I didn't want to just let him drowned so I brought him to an underwater cave to let him heal and promised him I'd help him back to his ship. While he healed…He taught me to read and write as a way to keep his mind occupied."

"Did you get him back to his ship?" Levy asks.

"I did. The captain was VERY happy to see him." Freed smiles at the memory. "He was his second-in-command…and his lover. It was a quite touching reunion."

Levy chuckles. "That must have been something."

"It was," he answers deigning it not necessary to go on to say that the reunion would be short-lived as when his father found out he'd been enfuriated and the ship and crew and ended up at the bottom of the ocean with Freed unable to stop it. They didn't need to know THAT.

Levy sits beside the pool and Freed loses himself in talking to her letting the memories stirred up by that admission be buried again. He didn't like thinking about it, didn't like recalling just how much it had torn him apart to witness such needless destruction of life. So he just focuses on the blue-haired girl who was seriousy entertaining and had read quite a bit herself.

There is an interruption in the form of rune soldiers late in the afternoon. It's not long before they're by the pool glancing warily at him. "Afternoon?" he says cautiously not really liking the look of the weapons and unsure if they thought HIM hostile.

"This is Freed and he is a GUEST in my Guild Hall," Makarov says in a warning tone.

"What are you doing with a merman in your pool?" one of them demands.

"He was rescued by my grandson who brought him back here. Seems a mage was holding him illegally."

"And THIS is…"

"Me relaxing," Freed replies, "I'm certainly free to go whenever I please. It just hasn't PLEASED me to do so. Is there a reason you're here?"

"We have to document when there is a possibly hostile race in our country."

Freed rolls his eyes. "I've been in a tank, collared, for a month…and that WOULD make anyone hostile. However, as you can clearly see I'm hardly threatening anyone. I'm relaxing. I'm attempting to broaden my way of seeing mages. Is that wrong?"

"Well…"

"I think you can see that we're not in danger of being drowned in the pool," Makarov says sternly, "So please do us all a favor and go back to protecting the citizens of the town."

It was amazing how much they were obvious scared of Makarov because they hastily depart. "Vultures, honestly," the older male mutters before smiling at Freed, "My apologies for that. They're a nosy bunch."

"I can tell," he retorts slowly untensing, "Not a fan of spears. At ALL."

"For someone who likes males…that's kind of counter-productive isn't it?" And just like that, his mood darkens hearing Laxus' snide tone. He immediatly vanishes under the water and slips to the deep end where it was harder to see him.

"What did you do?" Makarov demands of his grandson.

"I let him know that his advances were NOT acceptable," he replies curtly, "He'll get over it."

"Laxus Dreyar!"

The blond glowers at him. "I'm not discussing it, Old Man. I'm NOT. He knows NOT to do that to me EVER again."

"There is no need to threaten him, Laxus."

Laxus snorts. "Let him pout. He'll be fine."

Makarov sighs. "Your people skills need work."

"Well, luckily for HIM, he's not a PERSON now is he?"

Settled at the bottom of the pool, the words hit him hard and twist something violently in him. The blond was right, of course, he wasn't human. Curling his tail around himself, he starts to really regret ever making it to that shore. It certainly hadn't made things any easier. Maybe…maybe it would be best to leave when the guild emptied. He'd hate to break a promise but…What did it matter? He wasn't beholden to this guild. He wasn't HUMAN. He didn't count. The bitter thoughts continue until he finally forces himself to a sleep-like state to avoid any unpleasantries.


	4. Part Four

_Rescued -Part Four- *Yaoi Warning*_

 _Disclaimer: *See Part One*_

 _Author's note: Warnings include more tension between Laxus and Freed (who is apparently more aggressive as a merman than as a mage), issues concerning Ivan Dreyar, and a whole lot of angst (because I'm good at that)._

 _Part Four_

Night has fallen and the guild hall is empty when he slips from the water. Standing barefoot and naked, he finds himself staring down at the slender frame that was his out of the ocean and smiles bitterly. Who'd want to BE one of them when they were such a mess? Honestly, who made THEM God's gift to Earthland? He clenches his fists willing his pain to abate before going and seeking out a map. Staring at it, he looks at the nearest body of water. The ocean was close by and it was far enough from where his clan settled that he shouldn't be bothered. 'You promised Gajeel to wait seven days. You PROMISED, Freed. When did you become so unreliable…so untrustworthy? Does your word of honor mean so little?' Shoulders slumping, he lets out a soft sigh. He shouldn't break his word to the dark-haired Dragon Slayer but…"Seriously?" he mutters under his breath, "He managed to HURT me that much? What do I care what one stupid male thinks?!" Honestly, he was not supposed to care what others thought of him. Besides, he was human and fragile in his own right. Freed COULD drowned him in that pool and he'd never see it coming…hell he'd willingly go under. However, it wasn't something Freed WOULD do because as it had been proven, he disliked unnecessary violence and killing.

He heads back into the main hall and walks for the pool only to stop at the sound of the door slowly opening. He'd come to know that anyone of the guild just tossed open the doors haphazardly. He slips behind the bar crouching down to wait and see who would dare to be here. "Shh," he hears a masculine tone.

"What are you "sh-shing ME for?! The place is empty!" another retorts, "Now come on, we got a job to do."

Freed finds himself rolling his eyes wondering just what sort of idiots these were and who had sent them. He watches from behind the bar as they head towards the study and slowly follows them. They go in and immediately start rifling through the books. "What're we lookin' for again?"

"Idiot…We're trying to find anything that might lead Master Ivan to the Lumen Histoire."

"What's the Master's fascination with this damn guild anyway?"

The other snorts. "His father runs it, moron, and his son is here."

So…The man who had turned his son into a raving lunatic was sending idiots to the guild hall. That wasn't a comforting thought. However, he leans the wrong way making the board he was standing on creak ominously. "What was that!"

Freed immediately darts back the way he came sliding into the guild hall's main room and taking refuge behind the bar again as the two end up in the doorway. "I KNOW I heard somethin'."

"There shouldn't be anyone here!"

"Yeah, well, we didn't imagine the board creaking now did we?!"

"If there was someone here…do you really think they'd retreat? Whatever it was is hardly a threat."

Freed's eyes narrow at the insult. He was HARDLY weak. However, there is that moment of raw panic as a voice drawls, "Really, breaking and entering? Can't just send a letter asking?"

"L-Laxus!" the men stammer in unison.

"Yeah, I kinda figured he was getting nosy. You shouldn't underestimate the nose of a dragon slayer. I could smell you idiots from damn near across town."

"W-we were…just…leaving."

"Oh, I know you were but…see…I have a better idea."

As Freed watches, the male drops from the second floor before swiftly and ruthlessly subduing them both. "Get back in the pool, Freed. It's not your place to interfere in Guild issues."

Slowly, he rises scowling at the blond. "Forgive me if strangers in a place such as this makes me uneasy. I didn't realize YOU were here."

"And? This is a guild I'm bound to. Protecting it is my job. You shouldn't put yourself at risk…though I'm pretty sure that if they got a glimpse of you they'd probably have a panick attack anyway."

The snide commentary just rubs his already wounded pride further and he stalks for the pool without another word before diving in. Honestly, why anyone put up with that attitude of his was beyond Freed but he wasn't about to put up with it. 'It's no wonder you're alone,' he sends to the blond nastily, 'One would have to be masochistic to want to get in bed with you.'

It wouldn't be long until he hears, "Well, what does that say about you then?"

Flinching, he realizes that he deserved that being flung back at him. Honestly, what in the world was wrong with him in regards to the blond?! 'Go and chase some skirt since you're so GOOD at that!'

"Hit a nerve did I? Well, you shouldn't insult others. They tend to retaliate."

'Most people can take a simple kiss without acting like a complete basket-case, too.'

A moment later, he ends up at the surface coughing and twitching glaring at the other. "You really wanna have this whole discussion about things you should NOT do to me?"

And it would be all Freed could take of his smug arrogance and he'd be out of the pool and with the male under him before the blond realizes it. He leans close to him. "Sure," he murmurs, "Let's…talk…"

Laxus' eyes widen obviously NOT expecting the smaller male to come out after him like this. "Get OFF!"

"Well, I'd much rather get YOU off if it's all the same to you."

Laxus opens and closes his mouth a few times obviously unsure what to do with this completely insane creature atop him. Freed smirks before leaning close and kissing him hard on the mouth and quickly returning to the water. He watches from the other side of the pool as the male rises and stares at him a moment, face colored in both anger and embarrassment before he spins on his heels and storms out of the guild hall. Sure it was a REALLY bad idea to rile him up in such a way, Freed, nonetheless enjoyed the feel of the others body and another taste of him. 'You do NOT need to get attached to him,' comes the sobering thought, 'One, he already doesn't like you and two, you're leaving in a few days. Get your libido in check would you?' Resting his head on his arms and staring at the door long after the other had left, he had to wonder just who was winning in this little battle between the two of them. He was pretty sure it wasn't him.

The next day brings of course the discussion about the intruders into the Guild. "So Ivan wants the Lumen Histoire? Well, he's not going to get it and it's not like the information is actually lying AROUND anywhere," Makarov comments, "I'm not nearly that foolish. However, he's getting far too bold by just sending people into the Guild Hall."

"Well, those idiots weren't that difficult," Laxus replies, "Any mage here could handle security detail."

Makarov sighs. "He needs to be found. I just don't know where he's located."

"Well, they're not going to just tell us now are they?" Laxus retorts.

Freed stills before his eyes sparkle. "Not necessarily."

"No one asked you!" Laxus snaps refusing to look in his direction.

"Laxus, he has a point."

"What he HAS is issues!" the blond snarls.

Freed sighs. "Then why don't you go outside while I handle trying to deal with finding your father who is an apparent danger to the guild you belong to?"

Laxus growls. "I'm NOT fucking AFRAID of you!"

Freed rubs his face. "No, of course not. It wasn't even the question. Now, can I please try to HELP your grandfather out or do we need to continue arguing over nothing?"

Laxus' look clearly states that he would prefer the male to stay AWAY from him before he stalks behind the bar and comes back holding a pair of pants. "Get out of the water and put these on. Can you MANAGE that?!"

Silently seething, he slides out of the water and snatches the pants dragging them on quickly. "Better?" he retorts curtly, "Or was that far too much skin for your homophobic disposition?"

"Now is not the time for this," Makarov interjects, "Freed, if you don't mind?"

Freed turns letting his anger disappear from view as he walks up to the highly nervous looking bound males. "Hello," he croons softly, "I'm hardly a threat to you." He watches them slowly relax as he works his magics. Luckily for him it was mostly suggestion nothing too flashy. "Where's Master Ivan's Guild?" he asks softly, sweetly.

"Out of Fiore. A smalll Island northeast of here."

"Accessible by boat, I presume?"

"No…only flying vehicles. rivers are too narrow for boats."

So anyone approaching would be seen coming. It took away the element of surprise that way and made for a good strategy. He releases his magic before looking at Makarov. "They'd see anything airborn…but not from the water."

"I will not ask you to put yourself at risk, Freed."

"I'm not asking permission. Tell me, how bad would it be for your son to actually find what he seeks?" The look that appears is answer enough. "Then I will go and see if there is a way to get there without bringing too much attention."

"You would be putting yourself at risk."

Freed looks at him. "I don't have anyone waiting for me as I told you. I have NO where that I'm trying to go and no family left to mourn if something goes wrong. At least let me do something I think of as worthwhile."

"If he wants to go so badly then let him," Laxus retorts, "You did say you wanted him found and dealt with."

"I will not willingly put another in the midst of a battle that is not his."

Regardless, Freed's mind was made up. It didn't matter how dangerous it was, he wasn't letting this go. So it's why at nightfall, he slips from the guild hall and heads for the ocean. If nothing else then it would make him even with Laxus and he wouldn't feel so beholden to that place. Time spent there was more than he could possibly take…or perhaps it was just time spent around the blond.

Forcing his mind to clear he dives into the water and heads in the direction of where the island should be. Boats might not be able to navigate narrow rivers but it didn't mean that he couldn't. 'Good idea; getting yourself involved with mage problems,' he thinks derisvely, 'This is going to bring nothing but trouble.' It's not enough, however, to deter him.

Somehow, he's not surprised to find the male gone. Of course it means HE ends up having to listen to his grandfather get all irate. "It's not MY fault he left," he retorts irritably, "and I HOPE he stays away because THAT one is nothing but trouble."

"He's also ALONE and you're not helping matters!"

"I don't like being hit on by some merperson who SERIOUSLY doesn't understand boundaries!" Laxus snaps back.

"I'm pretty sure he understands them. In your case, he just feels like PUSHING them," Gajeel remarks from where he sits watching him, "Seriously though, Sparky, you do take offense to stupid things. Heaven only knows why ANYONE would be attracted to your snarky disposition."

"Shut up, Scrap-metal, before I do Earthland a favor and recycle you."

"Enough, you two," Makarov warns, "Honestly, can you behave yourselves?"

"I'm not sure they can actually," Evergreen retorts.

"Be quiet, Ever," Laxus retorts.

"Well, it's the truth," she points out, "and besides, you were unusually short with him. And rude."

"Well, he's NOT a person, and I'm NOT interested in males of ANY species and the NEXT time he kisses me I'm breaking his jaw."

"See, you need to work on that attitude of yours," Evergreen retorts, "Seriously, Laxus." His response is to growl at her which has her rolling her eyes. Honestly, he really COULD be so immature about the silliest things in her opinion. And she had to agree with Gajeel that it was amazing that anyone saw something in him with as ill-tempered as he could be.

Sinking down at the bar, Laxus scowls in the direction of his teammates. "Don't drag me into this," Bixlow says immediately.

"I'm sure YOU agree with her."

The red-eyed male snorts softly. "Laxus, all I'm going to tell you is that your ideals are frightfully like the man we're trying to deal with. Please keep that in mind."

Laxus stares at him wordlessly and the male merely goes back to his drink having said his piece. And Laxus REALLY hates that for all the eccentricities the male showed, he was QUITE adept at reading people. "You're both pains in the ass."

Bixlow merely smiles behind the rim of his cup.


	5. Part Five

_Rescue -Part Five- *Yaoi Warning*_

 _Disclaimer: Plot written by request.._

 _Author's note: Part reads a little rushed and I apologize. It took me a while to decide what direction I wanted to take this in. Warnings include mentions of violence, some angst, and a scheming Bixlow. It also hints at future Fraxus (yay, Fraxus!)._

 _Part Five_

His fingers tighten around what he was dragging. Exhausted and achy, he just wanted to get this where it needed to go and leave it at that. It would be all that he was granting this stupid guild and the mages within. Finally, he ends up on land and reclaims the pants he'd hidden prior to entering the water. He continues onwards and finally comes to the guild hall of Fairy Tail before pushing the door open and walking inside. It doesn't take LONG for them to realize what…or WHO he was dragging along with him. He walks to the bar. "I believe at some point this was yours," he says quietly.

"Freed…"

"He was close enough to get a hold of," Freed replies, "He's unconscious and will wake up soon."

"You're injured."

"He's a mage," he replies, "and wasn't exactly WILLING to come here."

Makarov sighs softly. "At least…"

"It is fine…and I really should be going," he answers, "You don't need anymore rune knights coming here wondering anyway as you seem to draw enough attention to yourselves."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not sure," he answers, "Somewhere…but I fail to see how the worry is yours. I'm old enough to take care of myself. I will manage."

"You shouldn't BE alone, Freed."

A sad smile appears. "Perhaps not," he agrees after awhile, "but there are always consequences for sticking to what we believe MOST. When it comes down to it…decide if what you stand for is worth standing ALONE over." That being said, he walks back for the door. "Thank you, though…for sending someone there to check things out. I…am very grateful for the assistance," he says quietly as he pauses and looks back before murmuring, "And you were right, Gajeel. Thank you." Stepping outside and pulling the doors closed was harder than he thought possible but what future would one such as him have in a place like this regardless of whether or not it COULD be done? He wasn't human. Walking down the street, he feels his spirits sinking more and more at the thought and he struggles to push that ache away. He didn't belong here, wouldn't belong here and getting attached never did any sort of good to anyone.

The sight of the ocean makes him swallow slightly and will the aching disappointment to fade. There were just some things that were unavoidable in life. He looks back just once more, a wistful smile and wonders how it would have been to be a member of that guild, to be one of their mages. Shaking his head at such a useless thought, he walks along the beach a moment, the water cold against his bare feet. The wind sweeps his green hair away from his face and he closes his eyes. He should be glad to finally get back to the sea…to finally be free of this. 'It will pass,' he thinks, 'Everything in this world does.' With that in mind, he slips from the pants before sliding into the water and losing the human form. He makes his way slowly out to deeper waters before vanishing from view.

He spends some time just swimming deeper down as if hoping that the further he got, the less he'd want to go back. Down in the deep, he finds the ruins of a long sunk ship and slips inside. It made for a good place to hide if not already home to some predator. However, he finds it empty and decides it was as good a place as any to rest if nothing else. He curls into what would have been a room occupied by a sailor and attempts some sleep knowing that his banged up frame needed rest.

Time passes, he's not sure how much until he finally rouses. Slowly, he slips from the ship gazing around warily. He had no intention of being caught off guard out here. If he was careful then there was no reason he couldn't make a life for himself. A depressing thought all things considered but being alone was just easier. It apparently wouldn't kill others around him.

"You're moody."

"Shut up."

"Well, you are."

"Bix, I swear to GOD if you don't shut up, I'm going to break your jaw. Of course I'm irritable. Dealing with my old man tends to get me that way."

"It's not Ivan that has you irritable."

A growl escapes him as his eyes narrow dangerously. "Don't. You. DARE."

The red-eyed Seith mage snorts. "Really? Everyone else might buy it but I don't. I KNOW why you're irritable and it has NOTHING to do with your bloodline." Watching the male glare before stalking for his room and slamming the door just proves his point.

"You shouldn't have done that," Ever mutters, "Now he's going to be intolerable."

"Well, watch him then. I've got something to do."

Ever sighs. "Fine…but I really think you should have kept your mouth shut."

Bixlow merely snorts before heading out of the apartment towards the guild hall. It doesn't take him long to find who he needed. "Juvia, a few words please?" he asks the water mage. Curiously, she follows him outside.

"What is it?"

"I need you to help me find Freed."

"Find…Why?"

"I just do."

Juvia stares at him a moment before finally nodding. "Very well, Juvia will help you."

Now all that was left was to see if the merman in question was willing to do as he was about to be asked. At this point, Bixlow had nothing left to lose considering that Laxus was one wrong word away from doing people bodily harm over this. He stands on the shore as Juvia vanishes from view and prays that she can find him. Convincing him was probably going to be another problem altogether but one step at a time.

Finally, the blue-haired girl resurfaces a few seconds before a familiar green-haired figure. "What do you want?" Freed demands.

Bixlow grins. "Well, here's the thing; you left a highly intolerant blond when you vanished."

Freed stares at the male. "I...What?"

The Seith Mage chuckles. "I don't think HE understands the issue at hand any better but it is what it is. Will you please come back?"

"You...want me to come back because of Laxus?"

"Not just because of that...but because you're looking for the same thing that has brought every one who has ever crossed the threshold into Fairy Tail: home, purpose, and family."

"In case you haven't NOTICED I'm not human."

"And? What does that have to do with being the member of a family?"

Freed stills staring at the spiky-haired male curiously. "You...have a strange way of seeing things."

"Perhaps I do...but it still stands that if you didn't want to come back...you'd be hundreds of miles away wouldn't you?"

Freed looks away. "It's not a good idea..."

"But it's what you want."

"What does THAT have to do with anything?"

Bixlow smiles. "Come back to Fairy Tail with me."

"That is NOT a good idea."

"Do it anyway."

Freed crosses his arms. "You're quite pushy, you know that?"

Bixlow grins. "Oh, I'm well aware...but see, I can tell that you're just going to concede at some point ANYWAY. Why not make it easier on yourself since it's gonna be hard enough to explain things to Laxus."

"He doesn't know you're doing this does he?"

"I don't think he understands WHY he's so prickly as it is."

Freed finds himself snorting. "Well, he's blond...guess no one should be TOO surprised, right?"

Bixlow chuckles before extending his hand and a pair of pants. "Come on, Freed," he coaxes, "What have you to lose, baby?"

Slowly , he rises far enough to catch them without getting them too wet and moves out of sight before appearing in them. "I hate you," he mutters.

Bixlow grins. "You and the rest of Fairy Tail."

Juvia finds herself chuckling softly. "So...this is why you wanted me to come?"

"Laxus likes him," Bixlow answers, "He just doesn't realize that he does yet."

"You're sure of that?"

"Baby, I've known Laxus for YEARS. Trust that I know how he feels even when HE doesn't."

"Do you call EVERYONE that?"

"It's a quirk of his," Juvia remarks chuckling, "We kind of...ignore it."

"Along with the fact that he's pushy, bossy, and WEIRD?"

Bixlow smirks and flicks his tongue out at him. "You've seen nothing yet, trust me."

Freed glances at him before the edges of his lips curve upwards. "You...are something different."

"Oh, I'm sure I am."

"What. Did. You. DO?!"

Bixlow grins at the highly irate blond who was sparking something AWFUL with all the ease of someone who wasn't afraid of being electrocuted. Freed had to give the red-eyed male some credit for making it look easy. "I just...extended an invitation to return to Fairy Tail. You can't argue that our Guild is a GOOD place to find somewhere to belong."

"He's a MERMAN!"

"Yes, I did notice that fact."

Laxus growls. "He can't just STAY at the Guild Hall."

If anything, Bixlow's expression gets MORE amused. "Oh, he's not. He's staying in the spare room in the apartment."

Freed watches the blond's eye twitch something fierce. "Bixlow of Fairy Tail..."

"Yes, Laxus Dreyar?"

The male's fingers clench tightly. "WHY?!"

"Because," comes the quiet response, "Now stop snarling and sparking and pretend that you're charming. Besides, it's not like it's an insurmountable issue. He just...needs to be awarded citizenship. That's all. And until then...expenses will come from ME, okay? So relax already."

Freed stares at the other startled at the realization that he was offering to house and pay for expenses for HIM willingly. "Bixlow..."

The male smiles before reaching out and gently brushing his hair out of his face in a show of fond affection he wasn't used to. "Don't worry about it, baby," he murmurs softly before looking at Laxus, "Whether or not you approve is not the point here and I don't want to hear it, Laxus. THAT'S the bottom line."

It was the first time someone had fought for HIM and Freed is not sure how to react to such a thing. As he watches, the blond simmers before snorting. "Fine, fine. Do what you think you have to. I'm certainly not arguing your use of your money with you. But you start fucking up on jobs then you better believe we'll talk and it won't be pretty."

"Understood," Bixlow replies simply. He knew Laxus well enough to read more than what he was saying and it was fine with him. He'd handle things as they came but he knew ALSO that the other wouldn't admit it but he had been GLAD to see Freed with him when he'd walked in. He grins at Freed. "Come on, before he changes his mind and throws lightning."

For some reason, Freed senses more humor than true worry in the others tone and goes with him. "What...did you mean by citizenship?"

"You spend so much time here in the city and there is a meeting you can set up in order to claim citizenship here in Magnolia City. The Council is in charge of that and I'm sure they'll be all sorts of annoying but...it covers all races of magically inclined individuals at least as far as Guild's are concerned."

"Doesn't that require me to have a sponsor?"

"It does. I'm going to go and talk to a friend of the Master's who is an ex-council member himself to see if he'll agree to it. Not that I'm thinking he'll refuse."

"Bixlow...I...Don't..."

"Hey, look, most of us; me and Evergreen more than anyone KNOW how it feels not to have somewhere to belong to not have the claim of a family. So don't worry about things, Freed, okay?" He smiles at him but even Freed can see the echo of how much pain such a thing caused and he realizes that the other wasn't about to let him suffer that if he could help it.

Slowly, he steps closer leaning against his side. "Alright," he murmurs, "but...is there anything I can do to keep Laxus from just throwing his lightning BECAUSE...I mean other than NOT hitting on him again."

"Just stay out of his way," Bixlow answers, "He's kinda temperamental but he means well."

"I'll take your word for him meaning well," Freed remarks clearly not believing him.

Bixlow chuckles. "You'll be fine, baby, I promise. Oh, and Freed?"

"Hmmm?"

"Welcome home."


End file.
